


Amour & Spartiates

by Estheryuu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Past Relationship(s), Rejection, Revelations, Romance, Waiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estheryuu/pseuds/Estheryuu
Summary: L'odyssée de Kassandra était terminée, sa famille retrouvée, le culte détruit et l’Atlantide scellée. Malgré tout, deux regrets ne la laissaient pas en paix. Deux regrets qui emplissaient son cœur. Deux hommes, deux spartiates. Et pourtant, un autre n'attendait qu'elle dans l'ombre.





	Amour & Spartiates

Kassandra observait Sparte à la lueur de la lune. Derrière elle, on pouvait entendre les chamailleries de son frère, Alexios, et Stentor, provenant de la maison familiale. Elle sourit en imaginant l’exaspération de Nikolaos et le sourire crispé de sa mère à cette énième confrontation entre les deux jeunes hommes. C’était le quotidien depuis qu’elle avait finalement réussi à retrouver sa famille.

Depuis son retour d’Athènes, elle enchaînait les missions pour Sparte en tant qu’émissaire de paix. Cette dernière était loin d’être présente mais grâce aux efforts de chacun, elle se profilait de plus en plus nettement.

Stentor et elle travaillaient bien ensemble lorsque la situation s’y prêtait. Alexios ne manquait jamais l’occasion de s’échapper du cocon familiale avec elle dès qu’elle partait en mission. Le loup de Sparte quant à lui était toujours sur sa réserve à son encontre et elle n’en était pas mécontente. Elle ne lui avait pas encore complètement pardonné de les avoir jetés du haut du mont Taygetos elle et son petit frère. Même si elle n’avait plus aucun sentiment de vengeance envers lui.

Kassandra leva les yeux en entendant le cri d’Ikaros. Un sourire s’afficha sur ses lèvres lorsque ce dernier vint se poser sur son bras tendu.

\- Bonsoir Ikaros, la chasse a été bonne ?

Un simple cri perçant approbateur lui répondit. Kassandra continua de fixer son fidèle compagnon et lui caressa la tête avant que ses yeux ne retournent vers le ciel. Son odyssée était terminée, sa famille retrouvée, le culte détruit et l’Atlantide scellée. Malgré tout, deux regrets ne la laissaient pas en paix. Deux regrets qui emplissaient son cœur. Deux hommes, deux spartiates. Deux guerriers qui lui avaient volé son cœur avant que ce dernier ne soit brisé une puis deux fois : Thaletas puis Brasidas.

Elle avait aimé, et peut-être aimait toujours, Thaletas dès qu’elle l’avait rencontré sur cette plage de Mykonos couvert de sang athénien. Il lui avait montré ce qu’était l’amour. Tout était encore présent dans sa mémoire. De la bataille au casque, du chemin de fleur au duel, de la nuit magnifique au dur retour à la réalité. S’il n’y avait pas eu sa famille, Kassandra était sûre qu’elle aurait succombé à le suivre, à accéder à sa demande de rentrer avec lui à Sparte. Mais un simple refus de sa part, une simple demande de temps, et il avait abandonné. Il ne lui avait même pas fallu quelques heures pour retourner vers Kyra. Thaletas avait à ce moment brisé quelque chose en Kassandra. Le fragile espoir qu’elle n’était peut-être pas qu’une Misthios, que la porteuse d’aigle admirée ou crainte, mais peut-être une femme pour laquelle une personne voudrait se battre pour elle.

Ce soir-là, lors de la fête, Kassandra était restée solide. Mais aucun discours de sa part. Elle s’était retirée dans l’ombre en compagnie de Barnabas. Lui et Herodote étaient les seuls à avoir senti qu’elle avait été blessée. Elle leur serait éternellement reconnaissante de l’avoir soutenu silencieusement alors que l’Adrestia s’éloignait des îles d’argent.

Puis vint Brasidas. Général spartiate, puissant, courageux, généreux et magnifique.

Malgré leur accrochage à Corinthe dû à sa décision d’agir avec Anthousa et d’abattre le Maquignon en public, Brasidas et elle s’étaient quittés en bons termes. Il fallut de longs mois et le passage de Thaletas dans sa vie avant qu’elle ne le revoie à Sparte aux côtés de sa mère. A ce moment-là, elle n’avait plus de goût à une nouvelle romance. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de suivre des yeux le général. Et les mois passèrent. Les jeux olympiques puis la campagne en Béotie les avaient de nouveau séparés.

Lorsqu’elle le rejoignit en Arkadia, quelque chose changea entre eux. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait changé. Mais après la nouvelle déception de Brasidas concernant la mort de Lagos qu’elle-même n’avait pas souhaité, la colère de ce dernier les avait entraînés dans une nouvelle phase. Un frisson parcourut Kassandra en se remémorant leur première nuit. Il n’avait montré aucune pitié, aucune gentillesse alors qu’il la prenait. Cela avait été brutal, bestial. Mais elle ne l’aurait changé pour rien au monde. C’était après tout la nuit où ils s’étaient mis à nus. Sentiments de rage et d’exaspération avaient laissés place à ce qu’ils reniaient : l’attraction, la passion et l’amour.

Puis vint la confrontation avec les rois, puis la bataille de Pylos où le cœur de Kassandra s’était glacé en voyant Deimos mettre à terre Brasidas. Lors de son temps en prison, hormis la confrontation avec Alexios, l’esprit de Kassandra n’avait été hanté que d’images de Brasidas immobile et blessé. L’une des premières questions qu’elle posa à son échappée de prison fut sur son sort. Le soulagement qu’elle ressentit lorsque Barnabas lui annonça la survie de son amant n’avait jamais eu son pareil.

Puis Athènes et l’appel de son général. La haine qu’elle lut sur son visage en Macédoine lui enfonça un couteau dans le cœur. Ce n’est qu’à la fin de son récit qu’il s’était radouci, l’avait attrapé fermement et embrassé fougueusement malgré la présence de ses hommes et de la bataille imminente. Et ce dernier baiser, elle ne l’oublierait jamais. Tout comme elle n’oublierait jamais l’image de la lance lui transperçant le crâne.

\- Kassandra ?

La voix de sa mère la fit sursauter et Ikaros s’éleva dans le ciel avec indignation.

\- Mater ?

\- Que fais-tu seule dehors ?

Kassandra se tourna vers Myrinne et cette dernière se figea en remarquant les larmes difficilement contenues de sa fille.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu Kassandra ?

La misthios leva lentement la main vers son visage et constata qu’effectivement des sillons humides s’étaient tracés sur ses joues. Elle se détourna vivement du regard de sa mère, s’essuyant fortement le visage avec le dos de ses mains.

\- Ce n’est rien mater. Juste de mauvais souvenirs.

Myrinne ne dit rien mais s’approcha avant d’enlacer sa fille par derrière. Kassandra inspira un grand coup avant de placer ses mains au-dessus de leurs jumelles et de lever le visage vers le ciel. Mère et fille restèrent enlacées pendant de longues minutes, ignorantes des regards silencieux des trois hommes de leur famille, avant de se diriger vers leur maison pour chercher du réconfort dans le sommeil.

Xxx

Le lendemain matin, Kassandra avait déjà quitté la maison familiale lorsque le soleil se leva. Elle n’était pas dupe. Et, comme Alexios ou même tout spartiate, elle haïssait montrer un signe de faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas affronter les regards interrogatifs de sa famille. Alors elle s’était levée sans un bruit, avait scellé Phobos et était partie au galop.

Après plusieurs heures de chevauchée, le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Décidant d’aller visiter l’Adrestia et Barnabas, Kassandra se dirigea vers le port. En approchant, elle remarqua plusieurs navires spartiates à quai et s’arrêta pour observer cette nouvelle activité. Elle n’avait aucun doute que les soldats qui débarquaient revenaient d’une quelconque partie du monde grec après une longue campagne. Elle se figea en apercevant une figure avant de cligner et plisser les yeux. Mais ce qu’elle pensait avoir aperçu n’était nulle part. Secouant la tête, elle songea que sa mélancolie de la veille la poursuivait encore.

Elle remit Phobos en marche vers l’Adrestia. En arrivant près de son fidèle navire, elle salua de la main quelques membres d’équipage puis discuta avec d’autres. Un sourire revint sur son visage. L’Adrestia avait été sa maison pendant de long mois et l’était toujours. Chaque membre de l’équipage faisait partie de sa famille malgré qu’il n’y ait aucun lien de sang. Cherchant du regard ses deux plus grands amis, elle questionna la chasseresse avec qui elle discutait

\- Où sont Barnabas et Herodote ?

\- Un spartiate est arrivé tout à l’heure. Ils discutent avec lui au navire.

Haussant un sourcil, Kassandra remercia la femme avant de se diriger vers l’Adrestia même. Ce qu’elle vit, ou plutôt, qui elle vit en arrivant la figea. Ce dos, ces cheveux noirs coupés courts cerclés d’une longue mais fine tresse…

_Impossible_ , pensa-t-elle.

Ce fut Herodote qui l’aperçut en premier. Il lui jeta un sourire compréhensif. Kassandra secoua la tête puis inspira un grand coup avant de s’éclaircir la gorge et d’appeler :

\- Thaletas ?

Et elle n’avait pas rêvé. L’homme se retourna et elle plongea ses yeux dans les abysses bruns du Polemarch de Sparte. Ce dernier resta figé un instant avant de faire un pas hésitant vers elle.

\- Kassandra.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

Malgré elle, son cœur battait à une vitesse phénoménale. Soit les dieux lui faisaient payer tous ses faux pas, soit ils riaient à son encontre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il ré-apparaisse maintenant ? Après tout ce qui était arrivé, après qu’elle soit finalement rentrée à Sparte, après Brasidas…

\- Mykonos et Delos n’ont plus besoin de moi. Et comme la paix s’installe, il était temps de rentrer à Sparte, comme demandé par le roi.

\- Non... Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que fais-tu là à Sparte. C’est ta patrie. Que fais-tu là sur l’Adrestia ?

Le général détourna les yeux et se frotta la nuque. Il sembla hésiter, comme ce jour-là sur Delos au temple en ruine, avant de continuer :

\- J’ai aperçu ton navire en amarrant et je n’ai pas pu… Je voulais m’assurer que c’était vraiment lui… Que c’était vraiment toi.

\- Eh bien, tu as vu maintenant alors, tu peux partir.

Sa voix était sèche mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. La mort de Brasidas et le souvenir de la trahison de Thaletas ne faisait que tourner en rond dans son esprit. Il fit un pas vers elle. Instinctivement, elle en fit un en arrière. Elle se maudit quand il le remarqua. Soupirant d’une tristesse qu’elle devait rêver, il reprit :

\- Kassandra, peut-on parler ? En privé, je voudrais…

\- Kassandra !

La puissante voix d’homme fit tourner la tête à toutes les personnes présentes sur l’Adrestia et le quai. Kassandra ne se rappela d’aucun moment où les visages de Stentor et Alexios ne lui procurèrent autant de joie. Elle vit Alexios en premier, puis Stentor ensuite, réaliser que quelque chose n’allait pas. Ce qui l’étonna par contre, c’est de voir le même froncement de sourcils et le même instinct de protection s’inscrire sur leurs visages. Les deux hommes montèrent sur le navire rapidement et vinrent se placer de chaque côté d’elle, légèrement devant. Elle sourit sans s’en rendre compte.

\- Tout va bien ?

La voix de Stentor la ramena à la situation présente.

\- Oui. Juste des retrouvailles inattendues.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit, mais elle remarqua les yeux de Stentor tracer les contours de son visage puis glisser à ses mains crispées avant de retrouver les siens. Elle se força à se détendre mais elle savait qu’il n’était pas dupe. Elle ne savait pas d’où venait cet élan de protection envers elle. Stentor semblait prêt à se battre pour elle et cela la chamboulait. Elle dirigea son regard sur Alexios qui s’était placé devant elle, en parfaite position de prédateur. Lui aussi était prêt à en découdre mais cela était moins surprenant. D’ailleurs, il lui demanda sans la regarder :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C’est…

\- Thaletas, la coupa Stentor, cela faisait longtemps. Depuis l’Aggorae je crois.

Thaletas prenait la scène qu’il avait en face de lui. Voyant les deux hommes en clair position de défense de Kassandra, il ne put empêcher un sentiment de jalousie l’envahir. Qui étaient-ils pour elle ? Clairement elle pouvait se défendre elle-même, il était l’un des mieux placés pour le savoir. Il se tourna néanmoins vers Stentor, gardant dans son champ de vision l’autre homme :

\- En effet, j’ai appris que tu étais devenu général. Félicitations.

\- Tout comme toi, on dirait.

\- C’est exact. Après la perte de tous les généraux sur Mykonos.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que c’est là-bas que tu as rencontré Kassandra ?

\- Oui, elle a été d’une grande aide pour prendre les îles d’argent aux athéniens. Et en voyant son navire, je suis venu la saluer.

Stentor glissa les yeux vers Kassandra quand cette dernière plaça une main sur son épaule et qu’elle fit de même pour Alexios. Il se détendit et fit un pas en arrière pour lui laisser la parole.

\- Oui et Thaletas allait repartir pour donner son rapport à Archidamos.

\- Mmph.

Alexios se détourna du général spartiate après avoir senti la pression dans la prise de sa sœur. Il sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, mais il connaissait suffisamment Kassandra pour savoir qu’elle n’aimerait pas un esclandre à ce moment-là. Pour sa gouverne, ce Thaletas comprit qu’il n’avait pas d’autres choix que de se retirer :

\- Il est temps d’aller voir le roi en effet. Je te retrouverai plus tard Kassandra.

Cette dernière ne fit qu’hocher la tête et le général quitta le pont avant de rejoindre ses troupes. A peine eut-il disparu de vue que la misthios fit volte-face et parti à la proue du navire. Les quatre hommes la regardèrent croiser les bras et fixer un point à l’horizon. Ce fut Barnabas qui brisa le silence :

\- Par Aphrodite, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’il revienne ?

\- Le destin a de nombreux tours que nous ne pouvons contrôler, remarqua Herodote.

\- Vous savez quelque chose, déclara Alexios. Qu’a fait ce malaka à ma sœur ?

Barnabas et Herodote se regardèrent avant de soupirer et que le premier ne lâche :

\- Il l’a trahi.

\- Ce n’est pas réellement le cas. Mais disons qu’il ne s’est pas battu. Rectifia Herodote.

\- Trahi ? Ne s’est pas battu ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Rugit Alexios.

Stentor n’avait pas lâché la silhouette de Kassandra depuis qu’elle s’était éloignée. Il avait entendu les autres et un schéma s’était tracé. Il ne pouvait en être sûr mais il avait peut-être déterminé ce qu’il s’était passé. Laissant le soin au capitaine et au philosophe d’expliquer à son frère adoptif, il se dirigea vers la misthios. Jamais il ne l’avait associé au terme « sœur » dans son esprit contrairement à Alexios.

\- Que veux-tu Stentor ? Je te remercie pour ton aide, même si je ne l’ai pas demandé, mais je voudrais être seule.

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est le meilleur moment pour être seule.

Surprise, Kassandra tourna la tête vers son cadet. Il ne la regardait pas mais fixait l’horizon. Sa posture était droite, sûre d’elle, les mains croisées dans le dos, le menton relevé. Pour la première fois, elle voyait le commandement chez lui et cela l’apaisa. Un instant, il lui rappela Brasidas et sa présence rassurante. Prenant une inspiration, elle résuma sa posture initiale et les deux restèrent à observer l’horizon pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu’à ce que leur frère ne les attrape tous les deux par les épaules en s’adressant à sa sœur :

\- Si tu veux que je tue ce Thaletas, tu me le dis.

\- Ce n’est pas le cas actuellement, mais si ça arrive, je te le dirai petit frère. Répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Rentrons. Myrinne s’inquiétait.

Après un salut à Barnabas et Herodote qui sourirent en voyant leur capitaine plus détendue, les trois jeunes adultes retournèrent à leurs montures pour rentrer.

Xxx

Le soir-même, après avoir rassuré Myrinne que tout allait bien, Kassandra se retrouvait assise au même endroit que la veille. Comparé à la veille par contre, elle n’était pas seule. Stentor était sorti et s’était installé à ses côtés. Il ne passa pas par quatre chemins avant de demander :

\- Thaletas et toi avaient été plus que de simples frères d’armes n’est-ce pas ?

\- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il, Stentor ?

\- Cela me concerne quand la femme la plus forte que je connaisse se fige devant un homme.

Surprise par la véhémence de ses paroles et par son regard franc et chercheur, Kassandra se détourna avant de soupirer en interrogeant :

\- Malaka, tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle.

Et elle lui raconta. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi impliqué envers elle tout d’un coup. Était-ce à cause de la nuit précédente ? Ou alors était-il réellement inquiet de ce qu’il avait vu ? Quand elle eut fini, elle soupira et entoura ses genoux en reposant sa joue dessus.

\- Voilà, tu sais tout. C’est idiot, je sais. Mais…

\- Il n’y a rien d’idiot. En fait si. S’il y a un idiot dans l’histoire, c’est Thaletas.

Estomaquée par sa condamnation sans détour, Kassandra cligna des yeux avant de fixer Stentor. Ce dernier la regardait avec passion et elle frissonna sans s’en rendre compte.

\- Je peux comprendre sa fidélité à Sparte. Je peux comprendre qu’attendre sans savoir quand la femme que l’on aime reviendra peut être démotivant. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est comment il a pu croire que ce serait sans conséquences de partir dans les bras d’une autre directement. Et de l’afficher à la femme qu’il vient de quitter ! Cet imbécile qui ne connait même pas la valeur de celle qu’il a perdu.

\- Stentor…

\- Non Kassandra. C’est un idiot. Tu n’es pas idiote. Tu as su passer outre. Je sais que Brasidas et toi étiez plus que des frères d’armes également. Et je sais que tu l’aimais. C’est pour ça que je.

Stentor s’arrêta brutalement et se leva avant de s’éloigner à grandes enjambées. Kassandra voulut se lever pour le poursuivre, mais une main sur son épaule l’en empêcha. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de Nikolaos.

\- Laisse-le pour l’instant. Il a besoin de se calmer.

\- Pater ? Tu…

\- Je me doutais de ses sentiments pour toi depuis longtemps. Mais je savais qu’il ne ferait jamais rien pour entraver ta relation avec Brasidas. Il avait décidé de te laisser le temps après sa mort. De t’observer et te soutenir de loin. Il semblerait que l’apparition de ce Thaletas ait bouleversé ses plans.

\- Stentor a des sentiments pour… Moi ?

\- Est-ce si étonnant ? Tu es une femme remarquable Kassandra. Je l’ai su depuis la première fois où je t’ai tenu dans mes bras. Stentor n’est pas aveugle.

\- Mais c’est mon frère adoptif…

\- J’ai pris la décision d’adopter Stentor lorsque je vous croyais tous morts. Vous n’avez jamais eu le choix. Et je ne suis pas ton père biologique, tu le sais.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que je devrais… Avec Stentor ?

\- Je ne t’oblige à rien. Je ne fais qu’énoncer des faits. Tu es seule maîtresse de ton destin Kassandra.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le loup de Sparte repartit à l’intérieur de la bâtisse, laissant une Kassandra complètement chamboulée. Se levant, elle partit directement vers Phobos. Elle devait partir, réfléchir, s’isoler, penser, tout ça à la fois, mais elle devait bouger. Montant en selle, elle ordonna le galop à son destrier avant même les portes de la ville. En cette heure tardive, elle ne bouscula que quelques personnes mais leurs indignations tombèrent dans une oreille sourde. Tellement, qu’elle n’entendit pas les échos des protestations envers un deuxième cavalier lancé à sa suite.

Alexios avait entendu les deux conversations, tapis dans l’ombre. L’histoire de Thaletas avait fait bouillir son sang, puis la révélation des sentiments de Stentor à l’encontre de sa sœur l’avait glacé. En voyant partir celle qui lui avait tout rendu, il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans son état. Alors il avait sauté sur son propre cheval et s’était lancé à sa poursuite. Pas sans avoir croisé le regard de Nikolaos. Il avait clairement vu la fierté de ce dernier à son instinct de protection. Secouant la tête, il remarqua le sentier emprunté par Kassandra. Ce dernier menait tout droit au mon Taygetos. Il fronça les sourcils et incita son cheval à aller plus vite.

Xxx

Kassandra descendit de Phobos au lieu où tout avait commencé et où tout s’était terminé. Titubant devant les révélations qu’elle venait de découvrir, elle s’assit au bord de la montagne. La mort de Brasidas, le retour de Thaletas et enfin la révélation de Stentor. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. C’était plus facile de traquer le culte ou de combattre le cyclope ou le minotaure ! Elle n’avait jamais dans son odyssée était aussi chamboulée. Pas quand elle avait découvert que le loup était en fait Nikolaos. Pas quand elle avait reconnu Alexios en tant que Deimos. Pas en rencontrant Pythagore, son véritable père. Pas en apprenant son destin. Alors pourquoi ses sentiments pour ces trois hommes s’entrechoquaient ? Un blanc apparut dans son esprit. « Ces trois hommes » ? Pourquoi prenait-elle en compte Stentor ? Elle avait aimé Thaletas, vrai. Elle avait aimé, et aimait toujours Brasidas, vrai. Mais Stentor ? Jusqu’à ce jour, elle n’y avait jamais pensé.

Une vérité venait de se faire dans sa tête. « Avait aimé Thaletas ». Elle inspira un grand coup avant d’expirer. Calmant son esprit agité, elle le fit plusieurs fois. Décidant de réfléchir de manière complètement sereine, elle se pencha sur le cas de Thaletas. Si elle venait à retourner avec lui, pourrait-elle vivre sans avoir peur d’une nouvelle trahison ? Non. La réponse était claire. Et elle ne savait même pas s’il était toujours avec Kyra. Un soupir de soulagement s’échappa.

Brasidas. Elle aimait Brasidas, aucune contestation par rapport à cela. Même s’il n’était plus à ses côtés, elle sentait sa présence en elle. Comme un rappel. Mais pour autant, pour l’avoir connu comme elle l’avait fait, elle savait ce qu’il lui dirait. Il lui dirait de tracer sa route. D’être la Kassandra qu’il avait connu. Celle qui l’avait rendu fou de rage par moment et fou d’envie à d’autres. Et pour honorer sa mort, rester seule dans son souvenir ne serait pas ce qu’il voudrait. En vivant pleinement, elle l’honorerait. Même avec un autre. Un autre poids s’envola de ses épaules.

Maintenant, le plus inconnu. Stentor. Le fils adoptif de son père d’adoption. Elle se remémora tous les moments où elle l’avait croisé. Megaris, leur première rencontre. La méfiance de Stentor par rapport à elle, une misthios, mais sa confiance en lui donnant des tâches majeures. Sa déception lorsque le loup de Sparte voulut la rencontrer seule. Puis leurs retrouvailles en Béotie. La rage de Stentor envers elle alors qu’il la croyait responsable de la mort de son père. Son dégoût de devoir coopérer avec elle. Son envie de meurtre avant, pendant et après la bataille. Son ahurissement en voyant apparaître Nikolaos en vie. Et ses yeux légèrement teintés de remords en la voyant s’éloigner alors qu’il retrouvait son père. Elle se souvenait s’être retournée légèrement alors qu’elle montait Phobos, pour regarder la réunion père/fils qu’elle n’avait jamais eu avec Nikolaos. Elle se rappelait avoir vu ce dernier parler à Stentor alors que celui-ci la fixait. Mais elle n’avait pas traîné. Peut-être aurait-elle pu remarquer quelque chose ce jour-là.

Et puis, son retour à Sparte, le premier repas de famille. Alexios et Stentor commençant directement leur rivalité fraternelle. Le sourire qu’elle avait eu en les regardant. Elle se souvint que le regard qu’elle avait posé sur Alexios avait été un regard de grande sœur. Mais celui sur Stentor ? Elle n’arrivait pas à le déterminer. Comme elle ne savait pas comment le qualifier. Il avait toujours été « Stentor ». La seule fois où elle l’avait appelé petit frère, cela avait semblait étrange sur sa langue, presque insoutenable. Elle ne l’avait d’ailleurs jamais refait.

Elle se fit l’image de Stentor dans sa tête. Il était spartiate, c’était impossible à nier. C’était un bel homme et il n’avait pas à rougir de ses muscles. Ses yeux perçants, elle les avait remarqués dès leur première rencontre. Son comportement… Cette envie d’être le meilleur spartiate avait tendance à ennuyer Kassandra de temps à autre. Un peu comme les remarques de Myrinne qui insistait sur la loi spartiate. Ce qui l’ennuyait le plus était surtout son envie de plaire à Nikolaos. Elle qui avait été trahi par cet homme. Mais si elle se mettait à la place de Stentor peut-être ferait-elle la même chose.

Pourtant, il l’avait étonné ce jour-là. Son soutien face à Thaletas et son confort ensuite. Elle s’était sentie protégée. Elle savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule et n’avait pas besoin de quelqu’un pour la défendre comme une jeune demoiselle. Pourtant, Brasidas lui avait montré qu’avoir quelqu’un présent en cas de besoin et qui se tenait à ses côtés était bon. Rassurant. Et cela montrait qu’elle était plus qu’une simple misthios. Elle était Kassandra de Sparte. Une guerrière mais aussi une femme.

Un craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter. Se retournant vivement, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Alexios.

\- Alexios ?

\- Que dirais-tu d’un combat ?

\- Un combat ?

\- J’ai toujours l’esprit plus clair après un combat.

Elle observa son petit frère avant qu’un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Serrant la lance de Leonidas, elle porta le premier coup. Alexios esquiva sans problèmes et frère et sœur commencèrent leur dance. Coup après coup. C’était un défouloir. Et Kassandra savait que c’était le moyen de son frère de l’aider et elle ne le renierait pas. Après tout, elle en avait besoin. Le silence de la nuit amplifiait l’éclat de leurs épées. Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne laissait tomber. Ils étaient tous deux les descendants de Leonidas. Tous deux de formidables guerriers. Ce n’est que lorsque l’aurore pointa le bout de son nez que les deux s’allongèrent, haletant et satisfaits.

\- Mieux ? Demanda Alexios

\- Mieux. Fit Kassandra. Merci petit frère.

\- Mmph

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kassandra.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Une chose est sûre, je ne choisirai pas Thaletas.

\- Tant mieux. Et Stentor ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Alexios tourna la tête vers sa sœur et la vit observer les premiers rayons du soleil. Sa posture était plus détendue. Elle semblait avoir fait le point sur la plupart de ce qui la déstabilisait. Par contre, elle n’avait pas encore pris de décision concernant le général spartiate. Tout d’un coup, Kassandra se leva avant de se tourner vers son frère :

\- Je vais visiter la tombe de Brasidas. Tu m’accompagne ?

\- Oui.

Le temps de se remettre en selle et les deux descendirent le mont Taygetos et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de repos de l’ancien général tombé au combat. Alexios était mal à l’aise face à cette sépulture. Après tout, il était le responsable de la mort de Brasidas. C’était même la première fois qu’il s’y rendait. Il observa sa sœur s’avancer, s’agenouiller et poser la main sur la pierre encore brillante. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle murmura si silencieusement qu’il ne sut ce qu’elle transmettait à son ancien amant. Il la laissa à sa prière et ferma ses propres yeux. Par respect pour sa sœur et pour le guerrier, il dicta lui-même une prière.

Un mouvement derrière lui le sortit de ses pensées et il plissa les yeux en reconnaissant le nouveau venu : Thaletas. Ce dernier planta ses yeux sur lui avant qu’ils ne dérivent vers Kassandra. Alexios l’arrêta alors qu’il allait avancer.

\- Ce n’est pas un endroit où tu peux entrer et la déranger sans y être invité.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Alexios.

\- Et pour elle ?

\- Son frère.

Les yeux de Thaletas s’ouvrirent de surprise avant de se rétrécir. Puis ils se dirigèrent au-dessus de son épaule et Alexios sentit une main sur cette dernière.

\- Merci petit frère. Que veux-tu Thaletas ?

\- Je voulais finir notre discussion.

\- Il n’y avait rien à finir. Tu es venu me saluer et c’était tout.

\- Kassandra, je voulais te parler de notre relation.

\- Quelle relation ? Si je me souviens bien, tu es avec Kyra non ?

\- J’étais. Nous nous sommes séparés.

\- Désolée de l’apprendre.

\- Kassandra, tu es de retour à Sparte, tout comme moi, c’est certainement un signe du destin. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié Mykonos, et surtout Delos.

Kassandra soupira et jeta un regard en arrière. Ce n’était pas une discussion à avoir sur la tombe de Brasidas. Tournant les yeux vers son frère, ce dernier comprit et avec réluctance s’éloigna. Elle fit signe à Thaletas de la suivre en jetant :

\- Suis-moi, je ne déshonorerais pas Brasidas en parlant de ça ici.

\- Brasidas ?

Elle ne répondit pas et prit les devants. Elle emmena Thaletas jusqu’à une petite colline qui surplombait Sparte. Elle inspira avant de se tourner vers le général spartiate.

\- Thaletas, quoi que l’on ait eu sur Delos, cela s’est terminé lorsque tu as décidé de retourner vers Kyra. Je ne suis pas une chose que l’on prend puis jette pour la reprendre ensuite. Je suis désolée que Kyra et toi soyez séparés, vous formiez un beau couple. Le fait que l’on soit tous les deux à Sparte n’est pas un signe du destin. Sparte est redevenu mon foyer. Ma famille est ici. Celui que j’ai aimé jusqu’à sa mort et au-delà repose ici. Ce n’est pas pour toi.

\- Celui que tu as aimé ? Ce Brasidas ?

Kassandra acquiesça.

\- Oui Brasidas. Un spartiate mort au combat comme un véritable spartiate. Un général qui a fait son devoir et qui n’a jamais quitté mes côtés même lorsque nous n’étions pas d’accord.

Thaletas détourna les yeux, se frotta la nuque avant de la regarder de nouveau.

\- Je n’ai jamais vu cette expression sur ton visage. Il soupira. Je t’aime Kassandra. Je t’ai toujours aimé. Tu as conquis mon cœur et je me suis comporté comme un idiot lorsque je n’ai pas su te garder à mes côtés. Mais je le vois maintenant. Je vois dans tes yeux que nous n’aurons plus jamais ce que nous avons eu. Je ne t’embêterai plus.

Kassandra observa Thaletas s’éloigner. Elle resta surprise un instant avant qu’une pointe d’amertume ne vienne entraver sa gorge. Il semblerait que même après tout ce temps, il ne se battrait pas pour elle. Secouant la tête, elle retourna auprès d’Alexios à qui elle fit un signe et ils reprirent la route vers leur maison. Alexios l’observa et vit la déception. Car même si elle ne souhaitait pas retourner avec lui, Thaletas avait une fois de plus montrer qu’il n’était pas l’homme fait pour elle.

Xxx

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Kassandra ne voie Stentor. Selon Nikolaos, il était au fort pour diverses affaires militaires. Elle ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’il l’évitait. Alexios et elle avaient effectué quelques missions pour passer le temps et récolter des drachmes. Mais rien de bien intéressant. Elle songeait de plus en plus à reprendre la mer. Peut-être se diriger vers Pephka. D’autres challenges l’attendaient peut-être à l’arène.

\- Kassandra ! Si je m’attendais à te croiser ici ! Les dieux m’honorent d’une telle beauté.

La voix familière mal placée la fit se retourner d’un coup sec.

\- Alcibiades ?! Que fais-tu là ?

\- La paix voyons ma chère, la paix !

Kassandra resta interdite en voyant l’athénien se pavaner comme en pleine Athènes, mais à Sparte. Puis elle remarqua les deux hommes à ses côtés.

\- Roi Archidamos, Stentor.

Le deuxième hocha la tête sans croiser son regard, tandis que le premier la salua :

\- Bonjour Kassandra. Peut-être devrais-tu te joindre à nous. Ta relation avec l’émissaire athénien sera surement bénéfique.

Elle n’en doutait pas. Quiconque regardait le trio pouvait dire que le roi et le général spartiate perdaient patience à l’encontre de la frivolité de l’athénien. Elle fit :

\- Eh bien, si cela peut aider Sparte.

\- Merveilleux ! S’exclama Alcibiades. Devrions-nous aller dans un endroit plus discret ma chère ou choquons-nous la place publique ?

\- Athénien…

Le grognement sourd de Stentor ramena l’attention de tous vers lui. Ses yeux étaient durs, tout son être radiait de force et de colère peu contenue. Alcibiades s’en rendit compte puisqu’il s’écarta de Kassandra immédiatement. Toussotant, il reprit plus sobrement :

\- Mes excuses, il semblerait que mes mauvaises manières aient repris le dessus en voyant la beauté de notre chère Kassandra. Bien, reprenons, peut-être devrions-nous nous rendre au palais, roi Archidamos.

\- En effet. Répondit ce dernier en balançant son regard entre Kassandra et Stentor. Stentor, tu peux te retirer. Merci d’avoir escorté le diplomate athénien à Sparte.

\- Mon roi. Fit Stentor d’un ton final avant de s’éloigner.

Kassandra l’observa avant de dire au roi de Sparte :

\- Excusez-moi, majesté, j’avais oublié qu’une affaire m’attendait.

\- Bien sûr.

La misthios sentit que le roi n’était pas dupe mais ne demanda pas son reste. Elle partit à grandes enjambées à la poursuite de Stentor. Quand elle le rattrapa, ce dernier était en pleine délivrance de poing à l’encontre d’un mannequin d’entraînement.

\- Stentor.

\- Lui aussi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Cet athénien, lui aussi a été ton amant ?

La voix de Stentor était tranchante. Kassandra l’observa alors qu’il continuait de détruire sa cible à mains nues.

\- Alcibiades ? Non ! Pas qu’il ne me l’ait pas proposé mais non. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

\- Comment puis-je en être sûr ?

\- En me faisant confiance ! T’ai-je déjà menti ?

Stentor quitta sa cible et fit volte-face. Son visage était si dur qu’elle fit un pas en arrière. Il avança vers elle avec cet air de prédateur. Malgré elle, un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Lorsqu’il arriva à quelques centimètres à peine d’elle, il murmura :

\- Menti ? Non. Mais tu m’as déjà caché des choses. Tu n’as jamais été complètement honnête avec moi. Alors, comment pourrais-je être sûr que cet athénien ne t’a jamais touché ?

Abasourdie, Kassandra ne sut répondre. Le général la fixa encore quelques secondes puis poussa un râle et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser dominant. Trop stupéfaite, elle ne répondit pas mais n’en eut pas besoin quand Stentor la relâcha pour murmurer froidement :

\- J’en ai assez de me retenir misthios. J’ai voulu attendre pour te laisser faire le deuil de Brasidas que je respectais, mais cet idiot de Thaletas est arrivé. J’ai appris hier que tu l’avais refusé mais je devais escorter l’athénien avant de venir te voir. Et ce même athénien a le culot de se comporter comme en territoire conquis et de prétendre te connaître intimement. C’est fini, je vais prendre ce dont j’ai envie depuis des mois. Alors repousse-moi maintenant ou je considère que tu es consentante.

Le cerveau de Kassandra tournait à vive allure. Elle aurait voulu parler avant de se lancer dans cette relation. Mais il semblerait qu’elle soit abonnée aux relations commençant par la frustration. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Stentor. Ces derniers étaient déterminés, aucune ombre de doute. Elle attrapa l’homme par la nuque et écrasa ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Un grondement de satisfaction lui répondit et les mains de Stentor l’attrapèrent par la taille pour la plaquer contre lui. Ils se battirent pour la dominance mais aucun ne céda. Usant d’une autre tactique, le général repoussa le misthios jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit acculée contre le mur du terrain d’entraînement. Un léger son de surprise fut tout ce qu’il eut besoin pour prendre l’ascendant. Kassandra concéda défaite et se laissa aller aux baisers de Stentor.

Des bruits de pas furent la raison de leur séparation. Haletant et se fixant dans les yeux, Stentor fut le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Suis-moi.

Il se détacha d’elle puis commença directement à marcher. Kassandra secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et le suivit. Ils firent un signe de tête en guise de salut aux soldats entrant sur le terrain. Stentor la mena jusqu’à une maison. Elle demanda :

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Chez moi.

Ils entrèrent et sans qu’elle n’ait le temps de regarder autour, il était de nouveau sur elle. Elle ne se soucia plus de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Xxx

Plus tard, le jeune couple se retrouvait allongé sur le lit. Stentor glissait ses doigts le long du dos nu de sa compagne allongée sur le ventre. Un rare air serein était peint sur son visage. Kassandra, quant à elle, avait les yeux fermés et profitait des caresses de son amant. Ce fut la voix grave de ce dernier qui coupa le silence :

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- A nous. Suis-je juste une passade ?

Délogeant sa main, la misthios se redressa en s’appuyant sur son avant-bras. Elle remarqua immédiatement la vulnérabilité dans l’expression du général spartiate. Cela tranchait avec leurs derniers échanges. Elle soupira et lui répondit :

\- Si je ne voulais qu’une passade, tu n’aurais pas été mon choix Stentor.

\- Donc…

\- Donc il va falloir l’annoncer à Nikolaos et Myrinne.

Stentor renversa de nouveau sa partenaire et murmura à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres :

\- Aucun problème.

Et il scella leurs lèvres d’un baiser qu’elle arrêta avant de se faire emporter :

\- Je veux juste être sûre d’une chose : je reste misthios.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Stentor en grignotant la nuque offerte.

\- Quoi ? Pas de discours sur le fait d’être une femme spartiate ?

\- Celle que j’aime est nommée Kassandra de Sparte, misthios renommée connue comme la porteuse d’aigle. Pas une simple femme spartiate.

Rougissant, Kassandra planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amant avant de l’attraper par la nuque pour prendre ses lèvres. En un coup de bassin elle se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Elle lâcha ses lèvres pour murmurer :

\- Et celui que j’aime s’appelle Stentor, fier général spartiate. Pas un simple spartiate.


End file.
